


Wavering

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, episode-related, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-06
Updated: 2003-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has to be a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavering

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 20, 2003, in a very vain attempt to cheer myself after 'Shattered.'
> 
> It's short, it's rather skeletal, but I found it effective nevertheless.

Lex opens his eyes and looks up, disbelieving, and this has to be a dream because he hasn't slept in days and no, Clark isn't here. He's not standing here now with his eyes huge and wet and his forehead creased. He isn't on his knees with his arms around Lex's body like he's never going to let go, like he's never been so scared or so relieved or so happy to see anyone in his life.

No. This isn't Clark.

Clark left. Clark went away.

And besides, Clark is...Clark is.

Something.

He knows that Clark is _something_ ; he just can't remember what.

These aren't Clark's hands working at the buckles on the jacket; the wet on his neck hasn't come from Clark's eyes.

No. Nonononono.

Not Clark's hand brushing over his scalp.

"Lex?"

Not Clark's voice in his ears.

"Lex? Lex, please?"

Not Clark lifting him from the ground and holding him close.

"Can you hear me?"

This isn't Clark's hair between his fingers, not his mouth not his tongue not his breath in Lex's lungs.

"Lex?"

Not Clark's face pressed against his.

No, it's--

But.

"Clark?"

This is Clark's smile.

"Hey," he says.

These are tears in Lex's eyes.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
